


Bath Time

by imagine__anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Smut, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime
Summary: WARNING: ⚠️Mature content 18+⚠️---------------After a long week, you decide to treat yourself to a relaxing bath. Kageyama, on the other hand, has other plans for your relaxing evening.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 54
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Bath Time

Your stepping into a warm bath you've drawn for yourself. Since you are not loaded with work for the first time in a while, you've taken the opportunity to relax. Letting out a deep sigh you press your back against the towel on the edge of the tub. You let your eyes close relishing the warm water when you hear the bathroom door open and close.

Knowing exactly who it is you don't freak out but slowly open your eyes to the man before you. Kageyama's eyes lock with yours before trailing down the length of your exposed body. All while he peels off his damp Ali Roma volleyball uniform exposing his chest to you.

You don't move, entranced by the sight of clothes falling away from his body. With heavy anticipation you watch him walk toward you, his eyes filled with pleasurable promises.

"Move up," he commands and you diligently comply allowing him to climb into the brimming tub behind you. Settling down with his legs encasing you, he shoots out his hands to grip your waist. Spinning you around roughly causing you to gasp, your hands placed firmly on his chest now.

He removes a hand from your waist and softly clutches your chin. Turning your eyes from your hands on his chest up to his lustful gaze which causes you to press your thighs together tightly.

"Kageyama," you breath out and that's all he needs before he dips his head down smothering you in a heated kiss.

You immediately moan as he plunges his tongue into your mouth. His tongue easily dominating yours. Your hands slide up across the plains of his chest and into his soft hair tugging at the roots softly.

He gladly returns the favor and moves one hand into your hair twisting the damp strands. His other hand easily makes its way down to your breasts pinching your nipple roughly. A harsh moan leaves your mouth and you squirm impatiently. The ache between your legs becoming almost unbearable.

"I know, baby," Kageyama whispers against your lips. "I'll make you feel better." Capturing your lips again he kisses you slowly biting your bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue.

You feel his hand stray from your nipple and move between your legs, pinching your clit between callous fingers. You fight back a moan as he slowly eases a single finger into your wet core. Using the pad of his thumb to rub your clit.

Diligently Kageyama pumps in and out of your folds, swiftly adding another finger when you moan out next to his ear. You slowly rock against his hands slowly trying to make your way to your climax. His two fingers have now become three and curl inside of you hitting your most sensitive spot perfectly. A garbled curse leaves your lips.

"Ugh, Kageyama. I need you inside me. Now." Kageyama smirks silently pulling his finger from your pussy's tight grip.

"Alright, baby. I'm gonna fuck you now," he says softly. Lifting you up he presses his tip to your entrance and thrust in all the way. You let out a loud gasp for air as you get used to his size.

Kageyama reaches out grasping the back of your head pulling you down for a mind-numbing kiss. He then starts to go slow at first but he can't hold back and neither can you. You moan into the kiss as he roughly plunges into you and you clench around him.

"Shit," he curses. Suddenly he wraps his arm around your waist and another around your head and turns you both over. The water in the tub splashes out violently. Not breaking rhythm for a second Kageyama brings your leg to wrap around your waist and rams into you in one motion.

He buries his head in your neck as he continuously drives into you. And without warning, you feel your abdomen tighten and your orgasm rips through you. Kageyama groans as your own organ drive him over the edge.

The only sound in the air is Kageyama and your heavy breathing as he slowly pulls out of you. Kageyama lifts his head and moves his hand to gently move the wet locks of hair from your forehead. A small smile graces his face as he leans back in to kiss you tenderly, enjoying the softness of your lips. "Shower next?" he murmurs.


End file.
